


Around the Fourth Bottle

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ironman7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere around the fourth bottle of wine, when Seifer was starting to think about how Zell really couldn't hold his drink, Zell propped his chin on his hand and said "Selphie fells sorry for you." [Set post-game, no real spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Fourth Bottle

Somewhere around the fourth bottle of wine, when Seifer was starting to think about how Zell really couldn't hold his drink, Zell propped his chin on his hand and said "Selphie feels sorry for you." His eyes were on the bottle, squinting like he was trying to work out whether there was one or six, so he missed the way Seifer's hand clenched around his glass. Seifer didn't care that people were pitying him - well, he did, but as far as he remembered, he'd spoken to Tilmitt _once._ Her opinion wasn't that important. The fact that Zell thought he'd want to know, though - "Quistis is acting like she's never heard of you, but right now she's acting like she's never heard of any of us except Squall, so that doesn't mean much."

Seifer snorted and drained his glass. "I don't remember her having that much sense when she was teaching me."

(Zell had explained over the first bottle exactly why Quistis was ignoring them; Seifer had been too busy trying to fit in "Why are you here?" and "Why are you telling me this?" to ask the marginally more relevant question "What makes you think I _care?")_

He was watching him when Seifer reached for the bottle. "Rinoa keeps saying she'll come visit you, but I think she's been pretty busy. Her and Squall are -"

"Why do you think I want to know about this?" Oh, _now_ it came out, hours after it would've done any good. Zell blinked at him for a few seconds, then leaned forwards.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Seifer smirked automatically. "I didn't think chickens _could_ think." It was the wine that made him add "Besides, I know what you think."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You think I'm so pathetic I need you to keep me company."

Zell shook his head, looking disgusted, and gulped down what was left in his glass. "I think you're a fucking moron."

Seifer shrugged. For once, they agreed on something.


End file.
